


Baby story

by Ktxitx



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, it's cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: This story has nothing to do with any baby, it is just very short...





	1. Chapter 1

Sungjae was on the way to the car, to go home from a schedule, he was lost in his thoughts and was surprised to feel his phone vibrating in his hand and couldn't restrain the huge grin that came up when he saw the caller ID on his phone.

 

_Changsubiehyung_

 

He took a brief second to compose himself; he needed to pretend he wasn't overly happy about this, he was busy guy, he had definitely not been keeping his phone close by in case such a call happened... And besides, it wasn't the only call he could be waiting for, Eunkwang and Minhyuk could call too!

\- Oh hyung... - he said with a bored voice, very proud of its tone; he should be an actor, oh wait, he was already!

\- Ah Sungjae! You answered! I tried calling Hyunsik but he didn't answer and I was afraid you were all busy over here! How are things??

Changsub's voice was very cheerful, but Sungjae's smile disappeared. So, he was a second choice? 

He shouldn't be mad over this. Changsub had known Hyunsik longer. It would be normal he called him first. It was normal, what was this feeling of hatred toward Hyunsik that was tooling over him right now? He should chase it away, quickly.

But did Hyunsik miss Changsub as much as Sungjae did? No way.

Sungjae needed to put these bad feelings aside, it's not like Changsub was able to call that much from the army. He should feel happy he was at least the second choice. Yes, he had too. These bad feelings should go away.

\- Yah... Sungjae! You're still there?

\- Oh, yeah hyung, you know things are going great without you here...

Wasn't that too mean? Sungjae started internally panicking. Why had he let his bad mouth talk on its own again? It's not like he was going to see Changsub anytime soon, he didn't want Changsub to hang up on him. Why was he so stupid in times like this? For a split second, he had forgotten they wouldn't be seeing each other when he got back home... stupid habits...

\- Oh... That's... good! That's great. Sungjae could hear the lack of enthusiasm, though Changsub was trying hard to sound as cheerful as before - You must busy, though, I shouldn't take up too much of your time!

What? Already? No. Not now. Sungjae wasn't ready.

\- Wait, wait hyung! How are things for you? - his voice sounded a bit desperate and he hated himself for that, but at least, Changsub was staying a bit longer on the phone.  
\- Fine, fine, everything's fine...

Sungjae wondered why his voice had died down like this, was he lying? Because if things weren't doing good for him, Sungjae would go there and kick everyone's ass; no-one should hurt his Changusb, wait, had he just said his Changsub? No no, he meant that... as a group member of course!

Sungjae wanted to ask if he missed him but he was afraid the answer would be no. Even if he probably did, he wouldn't admit it so lightly. Stupid Changsub and his tsundere style that came out when it wasn't needed...

\- I'll watch whatever show you go on Sungjae! Fighting!! - Changsub's voice was all cheerful again, it made Sungjae want to smile.

\- Thanks hyung... Stay healthy okay?

\- Yeah yeah, I'm hang...

\- Wait! I'm not done!! Sungjae's tone had been a bit scary, but he was afraid the elder would hang up on him — Stay warm, wear a beanie and don't forget a scarf if you can, it's cold these days...

\- What are you? My mom? - Changsub’s voice sounded surprised, yet amused at the same time.

\- I just...

"Should I say it?" Sungjae wondered. Before he scrapped it. He missed him, he should say it, even if it made him feel shy.

\- I miss you very bad hyung, stay healthy or I'll come by and kick your ass, I'm hanging up now. Byeee!!

Sungjae hung up with his heart racing, he had really said it. How desperate was he? To admit such a thing? And why had he hung up? He wanted to stay on the phone longer...

He was surprised to receive a text a few seconds later.

_**"I miss you too, dumbass."** _

He smiled, his heart suddenly feeling a whole lot lighter, and full of warmness.

Changsub missed him too.


	2. BaBy StoRy 2

Changsub couldn't keep himself from smiling, cherishing the extremely rare and precious moment right now.

Actually, it was more of a combination of extremely rare occurrences that made this one even more special. It was rare Yook Sungjae would fall asleep watching a movie, usually it was the other way around. It was even rarer that he would specifically fall asleep with his head on Changsub's lap. How that had happened, the latter still wasn't so sure. Changsub softly run his hand over Sungjae's hair with a smile, thinking he was pushing his luck. 

It was rare that he would be watching a movie at Sungjae's in the first place. He was on a permission and hadn't planned his day to end up like that at all, but he didn't disliked how it had gone. His family had picked him up, and they had had lunch together, he had stayed with them part of the afternoon with them before calling the youngsters, he hadn't planned ahead because he didn't want them to change their schedules for him, they had lives to live. And, surprisingly, the only free one was Sungjae. His shooting had been canceled. That Ilhoon and Peniel were busy, Changsub understood. But he wasn't so sure what Hyunsik was up to... Anyway, he had met up with Sungjae, who had whined they went to his place because he was tired. Changsub, who was in no mood for bickering, had just went along. Then they had settled for a movie, and at some point, Sungjae had fallen asleep. 

Sungjae looked tired, but maybe a bit less than usual. Having close to no group schedule was probably beneficial for his health; especially since he had the despiteful habit of overworking himself. Changsub considered he was still shooting too much commercials, but it's not like Sungjae ever listened to him. 

He saw Sungjae stir in his sleep and was retracting his hand from his hair when Sungjae grabbed his wrist, frowning, and put it back. 

\- Don't...- he whined - It feels nice... 

Okay, just how cuter could he get? 

\- You're such a baby... - Changsub smiled, stopping his hand to lend a kiss on Sungjae's forehead. 

Sungjae opened his eyes, staring at him, and Changsub froze, had he pushed his luck too far? But then a contented grin spread on the younger's lips and he sat up, taking Changsub's hand as he started standing up:  
\- Since we're not watching the movie anyway, let's just go to sleep and snuggle, hyung.

Changsub had to get up early to go back the next day anyway, so he nodded and followed Sungjae. Who would he be to ever say no to a cuddly Sungjae anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a while... I was busy and uninspired lol.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading, have a great day!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading, I wrote this soon after Changsub enlisted but I had forgotten about it... so I'm putting it here now, I might write other little stories like that if I get inspired... anyway, have a great day!!


End file.
